Fishing For Two
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash and Serena decide to go out fishing while Ash has other plans for our Pokemon Performer.


**Fishing for Two**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and Happy Pokémon XY Anniversary! So I wanted to do this when Pokémon XY and Z comes out but since today is the two year anniversary of the XY series debut back in 2013, I've decided to do it for this occasion. So enjoy the story everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

It was another day in Anistar City and inside the Pokémon Center, Ash and Serena were sitting on a bench. Serena was looking at a pair of keys attached to a large ring she had in her hand while in the Ash's hands was a case inside where seven badges.

"Just think about it." Ash said with a smile on his face. "Just one more for each of us." Serena nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed. "You need one more badge to enter the Kalos League and I need one more princess key to enter the Master Class Tournament."

"And with both of us supporting each other there's no way we can lose those tournaments." Ash said as he placed his hand onto Serena's as they smiled at each other.

"Hey Ash I was thinking." Serena said as Ash had a confused look on his face.

"About what Serena?" Ash asked as Serena looked down.

"Well it's been a long time since we've been fishing and with Bonnie and Clemont gone into town I was thinking maybe we can go fishing together. I heard the greatest fishing spot is the one next to the giant sundial." Ash thought about it for a minute as he looked at his Pikachu who nodded as Ash nodded as well.

"Okay then let's go fishing." Ash said as Serena smiled.

"Great!" She then pulled out the fishing rod out of her backpack, Ash doing the same thing. "Let's go!" She said as they ran outside to the Anistar Sundial. When they got their they put down their packs with their fishing rods in hand.

"Wait there's just one more thing." Ash said as he pulled out a straw hat. "My lucky fishing hat." Serena looked at the hat that Ash had put on replacing it with his red one as she realized what it was.

"Isn't that my straw hat I left behind?" She asked as Ash nodded.

"Yup, and I've kept it ever since to remind me of you." He said as Serena blushed a bright red looking back at her fishing rod while Ash just chuckled. "Well then let's get started." He said as got his rod ready and casted the fishing line out. However Serena was having trouble with her rod. She had the string all tangled up and took a while to get it untangled. After that she tried to cast out the line but it just fell a few feet in front of her. Ash looked at this and chuckled as he set his rod down next to the railing. "Here let me help you." He said as then walked behind Serena and took her arm into his hand. "Like this." He said as he helped Serena cast her line out into the water.

"Wow thanks Ash!" Serena said looking back at the Kanto native as he nodded and looked out into the ocean.

"Now what you want to do his hold on to your rod like this." He said clasping both of Serena's hands on the fishing rod with his on top. Serena was starting to blush even more when he was doing this.

"Uh Ash, I think I can take it from here thanks." She said but Ash ignored her as he then took his hands off hers and moved them to her waist and wrapped his arms around it.

"Now hold on tightly." He said in a quieter voice tightening his hold softly around the honey blonde as she just closed her eyes and nodded grasping on to the rod harder with her face blushing even more. "And most importantly, don't let go." He said as he then put his face next to her ear. "Because I'm never letting go of you." He whispered as then planted a kiss on her cheek. Serena's heart then pounded faster than she ever had felt at Ash's actions as this was the first time Ash has done something like this to her. The moment was soon interrupted when Serena then felt a tug on her fishing rod. She then opened her eyes.

"Ash, my line!" Serena said as Ash looked up.

"That's great Serena now just reel it in slowly." He said as Serena slowly began to reel in what she caught.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cried out as Ash looked to see the small electric type holding on to Ash's fishing rod with dear life.

"Ash you caught something too!" Serena said as Ash nodded. He then walked over and took hold of the rod.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said to his partner as Pikachu nodded and let go of the rod. At the same time Serena and Ash reeled in their catch as they turned out to be two heart shaped creatures.

"They're Luvdisks." The two said as the they looked at each other and nodded and looked up.

"Don't worry Luvdisk, were just doing catch and release." Ash said as Serena nodded and Pikachu telling them as well. Soon they but the two water types back in the water as they let got as they jumped up and the two kissed each other.

"You know they say when a couple sees two Luvdisks together, they soon fall in love." Serena said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that I'm in love with you." He said as he turned to face her as Serena faced him.

"Me too Ash." Serena said as they came close as they were locked into a passionate kiss while Pikachu looked away smiling. They soon broke the kiss as they stood there looking into each other's eyes smiling.

"Ash! Serena! Come on my brother just made lunch for us!" Bonnie's voice called out.

"Coming!" Both Ash and Serena called back as they looked at each other and grinned.

"Race ya!" Serena said as she put away her fishing rod.

"You're on!" Ash said back putting away his own as the two raced off.

 **Well there you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and again Happy Anniversary to Pokémon XY and here's to looking forward to season 2 Pokémon XY and Z.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
